


Marionette

by modelkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kihyun is a sex toy maker, M/M, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, changki rise, changkyun is his assistant who helps him test the shit out, i might add chapters but also might not, top!ki is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelkyun/pseuds/modelkyun
Summary: This was never the plan. Kihyun hadn’t thought it would ever end up like this. He had never felt the need to do this, but Changkyun appeared in his life and tore through it like a storm.





	Marionette

This was never the plan. Kihyun hadn’t thought it would ever end up like this. He had never felt the need to do this, but Changkyun appeared in his life and tore through it like a storm.

 

Owning a sex shop named Mon Amour was hard enough. It was frowned upon by many, no matter how hidden the shop was among several others. It didn’t help that there was a mini strip mall full of cafes, bakeries and kid friendly shops and playgrounds right across the street. Yes, owning a sex shop was hard, however designing the sex toys was even harder.

 

But Kihyun enjoyed making the sex toys he sold in the shop. There was a certain satisfaction to know that his ideas and creations ended up satisfying others. Since they were his own creations, it was nice to go above and beyond the normal, taking something already sexually satisfying and taking it a step further, and making it almost unbearably satisfying. He could deal with the judgmental looks and attitudes, because he loved the work he did.

 

Kihyun had something he called the life plan. He had painstakingly planned everything, from the planning of the shop, to the opening, to how daily business would go. Every hour of the day, every day of the week, every week of the month was carefully planned, so that business would go smoothly, no unexpected bumps in the road.

 

But, Kihyun had never planned for Changkyun. He had planned to hire two workers, one to run the shop and an assistant to help him plan, test, and make the toys. Minhyuk was doing a well enough job manning the fort, being friendly and helpful with the customers. Changkyun was another story.

 

Changkyun was one of the most pleasant people Kihyun had met. He learned quick, followed directions extremely well, and was able to adapt to any situation Kihyun could place him in. Especially the one they were in currently.

 

“A-ah, hyung!” Changkyun cried out pushing his hips back.

 

“Yes, Changkyunnie?” Kihyun whispered in Changkyun’s ear, one hand pulling the toy back as Changkyun tried to reach for more, and the other trailing up Changkyun’s back, as Kihyun draped himself over his back. He held himself up with the hand that was on Changkyun’s back. “What is it, Changkyunnie?”

 

“M-more, hyung, please,” Changkyun pleaded, latching his hand onto Kihyun’s bicep next to his head and squeezing, his fingernails leaving small indents.

 

“What do you need baby? Let me hear you,” Kihyun said into Changkyun’s ear, nipping at it knowing exactly how sensitive his ears were.

 

Changkyun let out a squeak and pushed his hips back more, and Kihyun let him, angling the vibrating toy just a bit, placing the tip of it right against Changkyun’s prostate. Changkyun gasped and whimpered, thrashing his head from pleasure.

 

“Hyung please, can I come,” Changkyun pleaded, arching his back to place his cheek right against Kihyun’s.

 

“Go ahead baby,” Kihyun said, mouthing at Changkyun’s neck, the salty taste of Changkyun’s sweaty skin spreading across his tongue.

 

Changkyun let out a choked sob before shivering and making a mess of himself as he let himself go, coming all over the sheets of Kihyun’s bed. He collapsed as Kihyun shut off the toy, but not removing it, giving Changkyun justbit of relief.

 

“How was that baby,” Kihyun asked, finally removing the toy and setting it aside. Kihyun gathered Changkyun in his arms and ran his fingers through his hair, as Changkyun brought his breathing back to normal.

 

“It was amazing, hyung, better than the last,” Changkyun whispered into Kihyun’s neck, spent from experiencing such an intense orgasm.

 

“You always say that, love, but I guess this time it’s true, because you’ve never come untouched before,” Kihyun observed, leading Changkyun to sit between his legs as he put his back up against the headboard.

 

“It really was amazing this time, you always manage to outdo yourself, hyung. What’s next to test,” Changkyun asked, curious about the next toy on the list.

 

“No more, my sweet, I think that’s enough for tonight,” Kihyun said.

 

“Does that mean you’ll fuck me now,” Changkyun looked up at Kihyun expectantly, hoping Kihyun would agree.

 

“Let’s let you rest a bit, and then we’ll see how it goes, okay,” Kihyun questioned.

 

“Okay, hyung, we’ll see,” Changkyun reluctantly agreed, settling back into Kihyun’s chest.

 

“You’re so good for me, love, so incredibly good,” Kihyun said, trailing his fingers up Changkyun’s arms, reveling in the goosebumps that appeared, and the small shiver that ran through his body.

 

“Only for you, hyung, only for you,” Changkyun admitted, tipping his head to catch Kihyun’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this AU on Twitter (https://twitter.com/ratedchangki/status/1061972915619614720) and just HAD to write it. I wrote this as an open one shot, so for now it's just this, but I might make it chaptered, if the people speak!! Yes I know it's short, but this is more practice, for myself to work on getting my chapters longer. I hope you all enjoy! Please leave comments, and also go read my other fics, I would really appreciate it <333


End file.
